


Honey can be sweeter than Kustard

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, and idk what to call, and some rottenberry, edit sf pap and uf sans is called fluffy hoodies, idk it's uf pap and ut pap, lazyhoney, oh and some edgeblossom, or is it edgepuff, ship name pls?, swapfell pap/underfell sans, thanks silver :3, that's fuckin adorable, this focuses mostly on the kustard though, unrequited kustard, we also got us some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Sans likes Fell.Fell likes Slim, who likes Fell.Stretch likes Sans, and Sans isn't sure how to feel about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ~ how about some one-sided kustard cause im an asshole, with pining sans?
> 
>  
> 
> Btw if you don't know what an N64 is, I suggest you go look that up. That console was my CHILDHOOD, and it had the most SAVAGE mario kart I have ever played.
> 
> Nintendo doesn't make them anymore, so that's why I figure the UT bros probably have one, from the trash dump underground lmao

“BROTHER! FELL IS HERE!”

 

Sans shot up, falling off his bed with a painful thump. He stood, composing himself before appearing in the living room.

 

Fell was slumped on their couch like he owned the place, lazily watching a re-showing of one of MTT’s episodes. Papyrus was in the kitchen by the sound of it.

 

“hey.” He waved in greeting, sinking into the couch next to his edgy counterpart.

 

“don't get too comfortable, stretch and blue are stopping by later with razz and slim.”

 

“oh, that’s right, it’s movie night. where’s edge?”

 

Fell scoffed, closing his eyes.

 

“boss’ll be by with the swaps. said he had to squeeze in one last patrol and tried to get me to go on it.”

 

Sans snorted, and they sat in silence.

 

“... wanna play mario kart?”

 

“sans you know i’ll kick your ass.”

 

“yes, but you aren't good at rainbow road, fell.”

 

“you’re a fuckin’ freak of nature for that course to be easy for you.”

 

As they bantered, Sans stood, pulling out a battered N64 from behind their t.v., tossing one of the controllers at Fell. A hollow sounding thunk came from Fell’s direction and he let out a yell, more from surprise than pain.

 

“aw, stop whining you baby, it only hit your head.”

 

Fell narrowed his red eyes at Sans, standing up and plugging his controller into the console once Sans had it set up.

 

“how about i punch your face in and see how you like it?”

 

A few hours later caught Fell lying on the ground with a blank look in his eyes while Sans did a victory dance over him.

 

“hah, who kicked whose ass now?” Sans gloated, staring down at Fell, who glared at him.

 

“you are a bastard why the fuck are you so good at rainbow road?”

 

“don't tell paps, but i shortcut home and play whenever i'm supposed to be at work.”

 

“i hate you.”

 

There was a knock at the door, and Sans looked up.

 

“hey pap, can you get that?” He directed his words towards the kitchen, and Papyrus answered with a loud metal crash.

 

“I’M OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT, BROTHER!”

 

Sans looked down at the skeleton on the floor, who glared and pointedly shook his head.

 

Sighing overdramatically, Sans stepped over Fell and walked to the door.

 

“SANS!” An overenergentic ball of blue tackled him, and it was all he could do to remain standing.

 

“hey, blue.”

 

Stretch gave him a wave as he passed, heading into the living room with Slim. Edge gave Sans a stiff nod before departing to the kitchen, leaving Sans there with Blue still hugging him, and Razz waiting.

 

“BLUE, C’MON, WE NEED TO GO HELP EDGE AND PAPYRUS.”

 

Blue finally let Sans breathe, giving him one last smile before grabbing Razz’s hand and pulling him away.

 

When Sans walked back into the living room, he found that Fell had given his controller to Stretch, and they were sitting on the floor in front of the t.v. Slim sat cross legged on the couch, watching the other two swear at each other as they raced.

 

“fuck dammit fell!” Stretch threw his hands up in frustration, the other skeleton cackling as he pulled in first.

 

Sans smiled lightly at the scene, going over to sit by Slim.

 

As Fell and Stretch started another round, Slim spoke, keeping his eyes on the screen.

 

“you like him.” Slim kept his voice low, and it was clear he only meant for Sans to hear.

 

“what?” Sans kept his voice quiet as well, though it was hardly needed the way Fell and Stretch were screaming at each other.

 

“you like fell.”

 

To his own credit Sans managed to keep a straight face.

 

“... heh, guess you saw right through me.”

 

“i’m not going to make it easy. you aren't the only one who wants those bones.”

 

Fell pushed Stretch over, winning yet another race. Stretch, caught off guard, actually fell over and dropped his controller.

 

“you bastard, you fuckin’ cheated!”

 

“there were no rules, stretch! i kicked your ass!”

 

“hey, stretch, lemme try.” Sans volunteered himself, stealing a wary glance at Slim. He tried not to think about what the other skeleton had said, instead focusing on the sudden fearful look on Fell’s face.

 

“no, stretch, don't let him race-!”

 

“aw, are you afraid?” Stretch teased, handing the controller to Sans, who gave Fell an evil grin.

 

Fell scoffed, turning his face away, but not before Sans saw the worried look he had. He couldn't help his grin.

 

~~~~

 

“holy shit, sans, you’re a fucking freak of nature.” Stretch remarked in an awed voice, sitting on the couch next to Slim.

 

“nobody should be that good at rainbow road!” Fell cried from the floor, sobbing dramatically while Sans danced over him.

 

“get some skills then, fell, if it really bothers you.” Sans ended his victory dance, posing.

 

“i want a round.” Slim spoke up, rising off the couch. “against fell.”

 

Sans dropped his pose, looking at Slim, then down at the controller he held, then back at Slim.

 

“uh, sure.”

 

As he handed off his controller, he caught the look on the other's face, and almost snatched it back. He was planning something.

 

As Slim and Fell raced, Sans sat silently next to Stretch, who was smoking. If Fell had to choose between them, who would he want? He tried to think about it from Fell’s point of view.

 

He wanted Fell to be happy, no matter what, no matter who he chose. And if he wasn't who Fell wanted, that was okay. He’d be happy for him, for both of them. He’d tell Slim that it was okay, because he didn't want Slim to think he'd lost a friend. He only wanted Fell to be happy. And if his happiness was with Slim, that was okay.

 

Fell’s happiness came first.

 

“hey, fell.” Slim spoke, drawing everyone’s attention. Fell only hummed, concentrating on the screen.

 

“would you freak out if i did this?”

 

Sans felt like time had stopped. He became hyper aware of every detail in the room, Stretch’s breath of smoke, Fell turning to Slim in confusion, the characters on the screen screaming as they fell off the stage.

 

Slim leaned in and kissed Fell.

 

Time started working again, and Slim returned his attention to the screen, pulling into first and winning. Sans could see the dark orange blush on his face.

 

Fell was frozen, and the room was silent save for the music playing on the screen.

 

Sans breathed a silent sigh of relief. Fell didn't know how to react, surely he didn't return Slim’s feelings. While he felt bad for Slim, he couldn't help the elation rising through him at the thought he still had a chance.

 

But his non-existent heart dropped like a stone when Fell, face red with his blush, grabbed Slim by the collar and harshly clanked their teeth together.

 

Stretch whooped, and Sans sank into the couch. He knew better than to get his hopes up.

 

With a small, broken sigh, he teleported away.

 

~~~~

 

He laid on his bed, face down, trying to stop himself from crying, but once a single tear escaped, he couldn't stop the rest.

 

He told himself to stop, Fell had made his choice, Fell was  happy .

 

But he couldn't help but feel just a little hurt, a little betrayed, which was stupid, because he knew Fell didn't belong to him. Fell belonged to whoever he chose to give himself to, and it wasn't him.

 

“hey, sans?” Stretch’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts, and he desperately tried to wipe his tears away. “sans, can i come in?”

 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted Stretch’s comfort. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be here alone with his thoughts.

 

“s-sure.” His voice was quiet, but Stretch heard it, teleporting into the room.

 

A weight sat itself on the bed, and a hand rested on his back, gently petting him.

 

“... y’know, i was in a similar situation once.” Stretch spoke, making Sans turn his face to look at him.

 

“i used to like edge. well, papyrus liked edge too, and then, one day, edge and papyrus showed up to movie night holding hands and acting like a couple. it... it hurt. papyrus didn't know i liked edge. i never told him. but even though they were happy, it hurt so much.”

 

Sans turned his body and sat up, wiping at his eyes with a hand.

 

“how did... how did you deal with it?”

 

Stretch smiled softly, a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“i fell in love with someone else.”

 

Stretch turned his gaze on Sans, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“sans, there are monsters that care about you. there are monsters that love you, that are your friends, and they don't want to see you unhappy. there are even some who want to be more than friends.”

 

“how do you know that?” Sans snapped, tears beginning to roll down his face again. “how do you know if-”

 

“because i’m one of them.”

 

Sans met Stretch’s gaze, surprised.

 

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He’d never even thought about how others might feel about him.

 

Stretch avoided his stare, nervously playing with his hands.

 

“sorry, i’m not exactly good at this. but whatever you tell me, i don't want to hear it until you’ve had time to actually calm down. i-i probably shouldn't have said anything until you had. just... i’ll go now.”

 

Stretch stood, but Sans grabbed his sleeve.

 

“please stay.”

 

He did.

 

~~~~

 

“hey, there you two are! we’re trying to decide on a movie, but no one can agree on anything.” Slim greeted them, watching Fell rummage around in the t.v. cabinet.

 

“RAZZ WANTS TO WATCH MEAN GIRLS.” Blue piped up from the couch, Razz sitting in his lap.

 

“BLUE, SHUT UP!” Razz hid his face in his hands, and Blue laughed.

 

Stretch and Sans walked down the stairs together, Stretch grinning and Sans managing to crack a smile.

 

“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MEAN GIRLS, BLUE, MAYBE YOU JUST DON'T HAVE GOOD TASTE.” Edge defended the movie, crossing his arms from his spot on the floor. Papyrus was lying in his lap, trying so hard to muffle his giggling.

 

“i think mean girls is good, what do you think, sans?” Stretch asked, turning to him. He nodded, not really caring what they watched. 

 

“mean girls it is.” Fell shrugged and put the movie in, ignoring Razz and Edge’s triumphant shouts.

 

Stretch took one of the spots on the couch, waving Sans over to take the last one. Slim and Fell sat on the floor next to Edge and Papyrus, and the room settled into a state of calm before the movie started.

 

It might have been because he was tired, but Sans found himself leaning on Stretch, dozing off. A few times he regained consciousness, Stretch had his arm around him.

  
He found he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Something similar to this happened to me.
> 
> I liked this other girl, (we'll call her Chibi), but she liked someone else (we'll call her Echowhisper), and when Chibi and Echowhisper got together, I had a break down. I didn't know what to do. After I got over Chibi, told her I was happy for her, I was done with romance. So when my best friend Mewsy told me she liked me, I had to re-evaluate some things. That's when I found out I was demi, and it took me a week to give Mewsy an answer.
> 
> We're celebrating six months on April 14th, by the way.


End file.
